


Reschedule

by matabilnadila



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matabilnadila/pseuds/matabilnadila
Summary: Kung saan gagawa lang dapat ng project si Kyungsoo at ang pinakaayaw niyang tao sa mundo na si Jongin, but their schedule took an odd turn.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Reschedule

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Medyo bastos 'to. Bigla ko lang naisipan isulat, sana magustuhan niyo. For now ito lang muna. Hindi ko alam kung gagawin kong chaptered ito. Salamat sa pagbabasa at sorry sa mga spelling at grammar errors, hindi ko na kasi ulit binasa after I finished writing this. Please give it a try and leave a comment!

Do Kyungsoo, electronics engineering student. Top student ng batch at may scholarship grant from a government agency at ETY foundation dahil sa high score na nakuha niya ng entrance exam. Kim Jongin, electronics engineering student. Ang nagiisang nakakuha ng scholarship mula sa multinational semiconductor company. Ang scholarship na pinapangarap ni Kyungsoo simula ng marining niya ang tungkol dito. 

  
  
  


Sure siyang makukuha na niya ang scholarship pero nagbago ang ihip ng hangin paglabas ni Jongin sa interview room. Simula ng araw na marinig niyang nakuha ni Jongin ang scholarship ay siya na ding araw na isnumpa niyang din a siya ulit magpapatalo sa Kim Jongin na ‘yon. 

  
  
  


Si Kyungsoo ang type ng student na dadating sa classroom 30 minutes earlier before ang class. Uupo sa harap at may mukha na para bang handa siyang saluhin lahat ng tanong na ibabato ng professor sa kaniya. Ang mga BFF niya na sina Jongdae at Baekhyun ang laging nakaupo sa magkabilang side niya, unlike him chill lang ang dalawa. In fact, silang dalawa ang nagpapa-lighten ng energy kahit gaano pa kasungit ang professor they always find a way to befriend him or her. Si Kyungsoo naman medyo aloof, ang dalawang friend lang ang kinakausap, may org lang din siya dahil honorary member siya ng mga ito. Pinanglalaban siya sa mga quiz bee na lagi niyang tinatanggap as long as may cash prize. Ilang taon na din siya Math Olympics Champion kahit na mostly frosh lang ang sumasali don.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fast-forward to present day, nagmamadali si Kyungsoo naglalakad sa welcome arch ng Intramuros dahil nasiraan ang UV na una niyang sinakyan at nastuck sa traffic ang sumunod na UV na nasakyan niya. Sobrang irita na niya dahil nagmessage na ang mga BFF niya na dumaan na ang professor nila sa Industrial electronics sa harap ng classroom nila. Alam niya ang routine ng professor, dadaan saglit sa room at babalik sa faculty para kuhanin ang laptop bago bumalik sa classroom at magumpisa ng class. 

  
  
  


Lakad takbo na ang ginagawa ni Kyungsoo para lang umabot sa attendance. As he was passing by sa southbridge kung saan napakadaming tao dahil may mini-games ang isa sa mga org na nakalocate doon. When he reached the south circle, isang familiar na malawak na likuran at makinis at malapad na batok ang nakita niya. Kung suswrertihin nga naman si Kyungsoo, lumingon ang lalaking sumisipsip sa iced coffee niya na binili sa café sa tabi ng hotel sa gilid ng unibersidad nila. 

  
  
  
“Kyungsoo, why are you still outside?” nakangiting taon ng lalaking papangalanan natin na Kim Jongin.  
  


“Oo, medyo late ako.” Tipid na sagot ni Kyungsoo na dire-diretso lang ang lakad. Naramdaman niyang humabol ang lalaki na nilampsan niya. Medyo binunggo pa ang braso sa kaniya, kung close sila iisipin ni Kyungsoo na sinadya iyon ni Jongin, pero hindi sila close. Never in a million years, naisip ni Kyungsoo. 

  
  
“Nice. Sabay na tayo pumasok.” At hindi na siya pinansin ni Kyungsoo at dirediretso naglakad papunta sa hagdan sa southwest building.  
  


Pagpasok nila sa classroom ay napalingon lahat sa kanila dahil sila na lang pala ang late at next na rin ang surname ni Kyungsoo na tatawagin. Naghiwalay na sila ni Jongin pagpasok sa room, diretso si Kyungsoo sa tabi ng mga BFF niya at si Jongin naman sa likod na umupo katabi ng mga classmate nila from other batches. Halo-halo ang mga klase sa uni nila, marami pa rin silang classmate galing sa upper batches, sabi nga ng mga nakakarami di ka galing sa university nila kung di ka irregular. Immortal ang tawag sa klase ni Kyungsoo at Jongin, mga never pa naranas magrepeat ng course. 

  
  
  


“Bhie, bakit ka late? Nag-grouping si ma’am bago ka dumating. Kayo daw ni Jongin ang partners since late kayo.” Bulong ni Jongdae na kunwaring nagtetake ng notes. “Destiny niyo na siguro magkaayos Kyungsoo chos. Ikaw lang pala galit sa kaniya.” Biro naman ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


“Shut up. Makinig kayo at di ko kayo tuturuan next quiz.” Panakot niya at mukhang effective naman ito dahil umayos ng upo ang mga kaibigan niya at nakinig na sa nagsasalitang professor nila. 

  
  
  


At the end of their class sinubukan ni Kyungsoo na pakiusapan ang professor na isama na lang sila ni Jongin sa mga kaibigan nila since sila lang naging pair. “Mr. Do, what seems to be the problem? It’s not like Mr. Kim won’t help you with this project. I know you two are the top students from your batch. Gusto ko makakita ng perfect na project.” Sagot ng professor na halatang halata na wala chance pang magbago ang decision na maging pair si Kyungsoo at Jongin. 

  
  
  


Sakto naman lumapit si Jongin sa kanilang dalawa ng professor at inisip ni Kyungsoo nab aka magrereklamo din ata kaya nagsalita na siya agad for the both of them. “Jongin, mas okay diba if we’ll work with our friends, right?” tumingin silang dalawa ng professor habang naghihintay ngf sagot mula kay Jongin. 

  
  
  
“No. I don’t mind working with you.” Sabay akbay kay Kyungsoo.  
  
_Hayop ka, Kim Jongin._  
  
  
  
  
  


Nagdecide si Jongin for the both of them na sa bahay na lang ni Jongin nila gawin ang project. Hindi na umangal si Kyungsoo since ayaw niya gumawa sa mga coffee shop at mapapagastos pa siya, madami pa siyang babayaran sa mga orders nila na components for the electronics design project. 

  
  
  


Kyungsoo didn’t expect na sa laki ng bahay ni Jongin ay magisa lang ito nakatuira dito. Pagpasok ay halatang di masyadong tinitirahan ang bahay, tahimik ang paligid, parang walang masyadong tao din sa kapitbahay kaya tahimik talaga. Nakapang bahay lang si Jongin at nafeel ni Kyungsoo na iba ang aura nito, siguro dahil sa simpleng kasuotan nito. 

  
  


“Kyungsoo sa room ko na lang tayo gumawa. Nandon din mga gamit ko e.” pagaaya ni Jongin kaya naman sumunod na rin si Kyungsoo paakyat sa kwarto ng binata. 

  
  


Nagumpisa silang sagutan ang machine problems na binigay. Nainis si Kyungsoo dahil alam niyang masyadong madami ang mgachine problems para sa dalawang tao. Sobrang taas ng expectations ng buong faculty sa kanilang dalawa kaya naman siguro naisip ng professor na kakayanin nilang matapos kahit dalawa lang sila. Akala ata wala silang courses na tinetake bukod sa course niya. 

  
  
  


Nagtutulungan sila magconstruct ng mga possible relay ladders for every item. Nangingibabaw na naman ang pagkacompetitive ni Kyungsoo at palaging pinipilit ang gawa niya. Mabuting host naman si Jongin, he offeres food and juice every time na nagspace out sila sa ginagawa. 

  
  
  


After 3 hours na pagsagot ng machine problems ay nakaramdam na din ng pagod ang dalawa at nagkasundong magpahinga ng sandal.Nagbukas ng beer ang jongin at napatingin naman si kyungsoo. Isa si Kyungsoo sa mga konting tao na di umiinom. "Umiinom ka pala. Baka di ka makapagisip mabuti ha." tiningnan niya si jongin ng nakakunot ang noo. 

  
Hindi siya aware pero hindi inis ang naramdaman niya nung sinabi niya iyon.  


Walang magandang memories ng mga lasing na tao si kyungsoo kaya nagpapanic siya kapag may umiinom sa paligid niya. 

  
  


"Kyungsoo I've been drinking since I was 14. Mataas ang alcohol tolerance ko." natawa si Jongin dahil napansin niya na mukhang nagaalala ang “rival” niya. "I do this all the time. Parang mas matalino ako kapag medyo may tama." Pabirong sagot ng binata na medyo natatawa. 

  
  


Napatingin si Kyungsoo for a while. Ang boyish ng smile ni Jongin. Di niya gets, pero biglang naging cute si Jongin sa paningin niya.Yumuko na si Kyungsoo at nagtry gumawa ng bagong relay, naramdaman niya na medyo nag-init ang mukha niya at for the first time ay hindi dahil sa inis kay Jongin. "Sure, whatever floats your boat." 

  
  


Tumuloy lang silang dalawa sa pagtapos ng machine problem and at times nagkakainisan sila dahil they have different ideas on how to solve some of the problems. Tama naman sila sana parehas ang kaso lang Jongin comes up with a more economical answer, while kyungsoo always makes a long set of relays na kung gagamitin sa real world ay masyado ng mahal. 

  
  
  


"God, you're so stubborn at times. Is it because you're working with me?" walang inis sa boses ni Jongin, in fact natatawa ito while saying those words. 

  
  


Nagbukas ng isa pang beer si Jongin at inilapag sa harap ni Kyungsoo. "Chill ka muna. Have a drink, baka need mo lang magpahinga." 

  
  


Kyungsoo stared at the drink na para bang hinihintay niyang mag-glitch ito at mawala bigla sa harap niya. "I don't drink." Pabulong na sabi ni kyungsoo. 

  
  
"You don't drink...like as in never? Even on special occassions?"  
  
Umiling si kyungsoo, yung eksena sa mga movies kapag iniinterrogate yung bida tas iilang lang siya na parang may nagawang mali.  
  
"Ganon? Nice naman. Akala ko lahat tayo umiinom, lalo na pag hell week. So, how do you cope up with stress?"  
  


Napatingin naman si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Napansin niya na medyo nagiging madaldal na ito. Naisip niya na malamang lasing na si jongin.

  
  


Alam naman ni Kyungsoo na hindi niya kailangan magexplain pero sumagot na lang din siya, "Shiromaru ramen or cheese rosu katsu. Depends sa mood at budget ko. Basta kakain lang ako. I don't need alchol to chill, Jongin."

  
Hindi naman siya naghahamon sa last statement niya pero dahil na din sa alak siguro nafeel ni jongin na kailangan niya sumagot ulit.  


"Same naman. Iba rin naman ginagawa ko." nagbago ang boses ni Jongin. Sa pandinig ni kyungsoo medyo lumalim ang boses ng kausap niya na for him is a sign of seriousness. 

  
  


May split second siyang nakipagdebate sa sarili niya if he wants to know what keeps his rival sane in times na tintanggap na lang ng karamihan sa kanila how fucked they are, sa life or acads.

  
  
"And what does a Kim Jongin does to cope up with stress?"  
  
"I fuck around. I hook up with whoever."  
  


Parang may mahabang eering sound sa tenga ni Kyungsoo. Sobrang hindi niya naisip na ang tahimik at misteryosong si jongin ay nakikipag casual sex para mawala ang stress nito sa katawan. Nadinig na niya na mabisa daw na pang-alis ng stress ang sex kahit na sa sandaling panahon lang, pero sa totoo lang sa dami ng laboratory at lecture classes nila na parehas pang may mga projects tuwing sumasapit ang 7th week, di niya alam paano magagawa ng tao na magspare ng ilang oras para makipag hook up. 

  
  
  


Pag tungtong ng 7th week sa Universtity nila ibang tao na si Kyungsoo. Pumapasok na siya ng walang kaluluwa. Sunod-sunod na ang submissions ng prototype nila na hindi pa nila alam paano uumpisahan, at kung makahanap man ng OT na gagawin, may kung anong masamang elemento ang ang hahadalang sa kanila dahil malamang sa malang magchochoke ang proto sa unang try. Mas nakakatakot kapag sa araw ng defense magchoke ang proto. Si Kyungsoo ang tanker sa lahat ng groups niya, tanker meaning siya ang bumubuhat sa buong group nila mula sa schematic at coding hanggang sa documentations. At ganoon din si Jongin sa mga groups nito. 

  
  
  


Pero mabalik tayo kay Kyungsoo na gusto ng magpakain sa lupa dahil bakit ba siya nagtatanong pa, di naman sila close at hindi naman niya talaga gusto malaman, nadala lang siya ng damdamin. 

  
_Ang lakas mo kasi maghamon,Kyungsoo._  


Sa mala birheng buhay ni Kyungsoo, bihira lang siya nakipagusap about sex, hindi counted ang walang prenong pagkukwento ng BFF niya na si Jongdae at Baekhyun tungkol sa sexcapades nila ng mga jowa nila. Auto shutdown ang tenga ni Kyungsoo kapag nagsimula na ang dalawa magkwento. 

  
  
Ngayon, di alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano makakalagpas sa pagsubok na 'to.  
  
"Fuck around... as in..."  
  


"As in I hook up with random strangers." Sabay maliit na ngiti at tumaas ang kanang kilay ni Jongin. Yung ngiti na parang wala lang, ngiti na ibibigay mo pag may pinulot kang ballpen ng katabi mo at nag-thank you siya. Sobrang casual lang. 

  
  
  


Oh, sige, nilinaw pa talaga ng Kyungsoo. Akala ko ba matalino ka. Bakit nilagay mo ang sarili mo sa sitwasyon na pwedeng pwede mo na takasan pero pinili mo pa rin magstay. 

  
  
  


Nahirapan bigla huminga si Kyungsoo at medyo nahilo, habang sinasabi kasi yun ni Jongin, lumapit ito sa tenga niya at ibinulang gamit ang mababang boses niya. At nakatingin pa rin ito sa kaniya ng may nakakalokong ngiti. Maaring kinilabutan si kyungsoo, in a good way, pero hinding hindi niya ‘to aaminin. 

  
  
  


"Okay, good for you." at mahinang _hehe_ sabay kamot sa batok niya ang naisagot nito. Ayaw na mag tangkang magtanong pa ni Kyungsoo at baka kung ano pa ang malaman niya tungkol kay Jongin. Pero parang hinahamon talaga siya ng buhay, hinawakan ni Jongin ang baba niya at inangat ang ulo nito. 

  
Tumitig sandali sa mukha niya at nagtanong, " Nahihiya ka? Namumula ka oh."  


“For someone na palaban sa classroom nagiging mahiyain ka pala sa ganitong topic ha. Have you had boyfriends in the past, Kyungsoo? Do you have one right now?” Sunod-sunod na tanong ni Jongin na mas lalong napapablanko sa utak ni Kyungsoo. 

  
  
  


“W-wala pa. NBSB ako.” Mahinang sagot ni Kyungsoo. Kung may ibang nakakapanuod nito di nila iisipin na ito si kyungsoo na bida-bida sa classroom. Parang ang liit-liit niya ngayon, para siyang tupa na nahuli ng tigre. At ang tigre na ‘to nakahawak na sa hita niya. Kung bakit ba naman ngayon niya pa naisipan magshort ng maikli, bigla niya naalala ang sabi ng mga BFF niya na kahit sino gugustuhin makagat ang hita niyang malaman at maputi. 

  
  
“Alam mo ba kung anong gusto ko Kyungsoo?”  
  


“Matapos na ‘tong machine problem?”sinubukan niyang ibahin ang direction ng piaguusap nila at nadinig niya ang tawa ng binata na hindi binibitiwan ang tingin sa kaniya. “That and cute smart boys with plump lips at malaman na hita.” 

  
  
  


Gusto ni Kyungsoo lumunok pero alam niya na madidinig ni Jongin ang paglunok niya sa sobrang lapit nito.Biglang bumuhos ang malakas na ulan at malamang maingay sa paligid dahil dito pero ang mabilis na tibok ng puso niya lamang ang nadidinig niya. 

  
  
  


Bakit mabilis ang tibok ng puso niya? Hindi niya din alam. Pero hindi ito dahil sa kaba kagaya ng tuwing bago sila magpresent sa panel o dahil sa inabot ng crush niyang si Seonho ang test booklet sa kaniya. Kung aamin si kyungsoo, alam niyang dahil sa excitement ang dahilan ng bilis ng tibok ng puso niya. 

  
  
  


Ramdam na ramdam ni Kyungsoo kung paano umangat ang kamay ni Jongin mula sa hita niya papunta sa leeg niya. Humahagod ang kamay niya pataas, medyo lumiko na para bang sinukat ang bewan niya. Umakyat diretso sa dibdiba niya na medyo may mahinang pagpisil at ang hinlalaki medyo diniinan ang right nipple niya. Ang laki ng kamay ni jongin, ramdam niya na umaabot sa batok at likod ng tenga niya ang mga daliri nito, ang hinlalaki bahagyang hinihimas ang pisngi niya. 

  
  
  


“Sobrang cute mo Kyungsoo. Parang baby ang balat mo, sobrang lambot at ang puti. Gustong gusto ko pag namumula ka sa inis kapag mas mataas ako sa exam natin.” Bahagyang nagulat si Kyungsoo at lumingon palayo sa lalaki sa harapan niya. Iniharap naman ni Jongin ang mukha niya at mas lalong inilapit ang mukha nito sa mukha niya. 

  
  
  


“ Minsan minamali ko na lang sagot ko para naman tarayan mo ako and maglakad sa harap ko na medyo nagbabounce ang pwet mo. Napapansin mo ban a ganon ka maglakad pag niyayabangan mo ako? Pansin na pansin ko kasi. Ang sarap.” Nagsasalit si Jongin mga 1 centimer na lang ata ang layo sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. Nararamadaman niya ang hininga ni Jongin na mainit at amoy beer. Ang labi nito nararamadam niya sa mukha niya pero hindi siya sigurado kung hinahalikan na ba siya nito o pinapadaplis lang. 

  
  
  


“Kyungsoo, pwede bang ako na makauna sayo?” At may kamay na biglang bumuhat sa kaniya at inupo siya sa kandungan ni Jongin. Malalaking kamay ang sumapo sa likod at sa pwet niya. Bumibilis ang paghinga ni Kyungsoo. 

  
  
  


Hindi siya makasagot. Hindi niya alam kung dapat bang sinasagot ang ganoong klase ng tanong. Kanina lang gusto niya na tapusin ang machine problems nila at umuwi pero ngayon sigurado siyang magtatagal pa siya sa bahay ng kaklase. 

  
  
  
“Jongin…” ungot ni Kyungsoo sabay mahinang kalmot at paglubog ng mga kuko sa balikat ng binatang inuupuan niya.  
  
  


Kinuha ni Jongin ang kamay niya at ipanasok sa short nito. “Hawakan mo Kyungsoo. Ganiyan ang epekto mo sa akin. Ganiyan ang nararamdaman ko tuwing nakikita kita. Puta, salamat talaga at nalate tayong dalawa.” Sobrang lamig ng kamay ni Kyungsoo pero ganon din kainit ang sobrang tigas na tite ni Jongin. 

  
  
  


Sobrang taba ng tite ni Jongin hindi maikot ng buo ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya ditto. May maliliit na buhok, parang bagoong shave. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang ginagawa niya. Kinakapa niya ang bayag ni Jongin at iniikot ikot, babalik sa tite atipapump ng bahagya. Natutuwa siyang pagmasdan ang seryosong mukha ni Jongin na nakatitig sa kaniya at ang paminsan nitong paghinga ng mabilis at malalim sa tuwing may tamang ginagawa ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo. 

  
  
  


“Alisin mo shorts ko, Kyungsoo.” Borderline commanding at pleading ang boses ni Jongin. Gusto ni Kyungsoo ang ganitong tunog mula kay Jongin. Tumayo siya lumuhod sa harap ng binata at dahan-dahang hinila pababa ang shorts nito. Kitang-kita niya ang nangangapal na tite at burat ni Jongin na nakatago sa puting boxers. 

  
  
  


Hindi nagsasalita si Jongin at pinagmamasadan lang ginagawa ni Kyungsoo. Hinihimas ni Kyungsoo tite ng binata at hinahawakan ang outline ng tite na para bang wala ng boxers na nakaharang. May kung anong nagtulak kay Kyungsoo na ilapit ang mukha niya at amuying ang tite sa harapan niya. Idinikit niya ang ilong sa ulo ng tite at pababang inamoy ang buong ari. Ilang beses niya ito inulit hanggang sa nakaramdam siya ng kamay sa buhok niya. 

  
  
  


“Fuck. Gusto mo ba yan, Soo? Malaki ba?” Iba na din ang tingin ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin, may pungay na. Tumayo si Jongin at inals ang boxers. Lumitaw din sa wakas ang tite na kanina pa niya pinaglalaruan. 

  
  
  


Hinawakan ni Jongin ang tite niya at mahinang sinasampal sa pisnge at labi ni Kyungsoo. “Open up, Soo.” At parang de-susing robot na binukas ni Kyungsoo ang mga labi niya. Nilapit niya ang bibig nito at sinubo ang ulo. Alam niyang malaki ito masyado para sa first time niya. 

  
  
  


Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang tite ni Jongin at dinilaan ang ulo na parang lollipop at paminsang sinisipsip. Nadidinig niya ang mahinang pagmumura ni Jongin at pagtawag sa pangalan niya. Dinilaan niya katawan ng tite mula sa bayag pataas sa ulo. Kahit naman pilitin niya na huwag making sa mga BFF niya, alam niyang natatandaan niya ang mga nadidinig niya sa dalawa at isa ito sa natutunan niya. Siguraduhin muna na basa ang tite bago isubo lalo na kung ganito kataba. After niyang dilaan ang palibot ng tite ni Jongin ay hinalikan at sinipsip niya ang burat ng binata. 

  
  
  


“Fuck. Saan mo yan natutunan ha? Ang galing mo Kyungsoo, tangina.” Ulol na ulol si Jongin sa ginagawa ni Kyungsoo. Libog na libog siya sa idea na ang long-time crush na sobrang suplado ay nakaluhod sa harap niya at any minute ay chuchupain na siya. 

  
  
  


Bumalik si Kyungsoo sa pagsipsip sa ulo nito pero unti unti niyang sinusbsob ang ulo niya. Mas matrabaho ‘to compared sa mga kwentong nadinig niya. Alam niya na dapat di tumama ang ngipin niya sa tite dahil masakit daw ayon sa mga bff niya. 

  
  
  


Sinusubo niya ang ulo at sinisgurado niyang kilitiin ng dila niya ang buong pagkalalaki ni jongin sa tuwing sinusubsob niya ang ulo niya. Pinipilit niya pasikipin ang bibig niya habang may effect na parang sinisipsip ang buong tite ni Jongin. Mas lalo naman humihigpit ang kapit ni Jongin sa ulo buhok niya. 

  
  
  


Nilayo ni jongin ang ulo ni kyungsoo at sinubsob ang labi niya sa labi ng nakaluhod na binata. Hayok na hayok sa pagsipsip sa dila at labi ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Hindi niya malaman kung kakagat ba siya sa labi o sisipsipin niya ng mahigpit ang mga labi ng binata, alin man ang maisip ni Jongin isa lang ang sigurado, nagugustuhan ito ni Kyungsoo at dinig na dinig niya ang ungol ng binata. Bigla niyang pinaghiwalay ang bibig nila. 

  
  
  


Nagtitigan sila ng ilang segundo para huminga. “Soo, mouth fuck kita please.” Best believe walang idea si Kyungsoo kung ano yun pero tumango siya at hinayaan si jongin na ipasok muli ang tite nito sa bibig niya. Nagumpisa sa mabagal na paglabas pasok ang tite niya ni Jongin sa bibig niya. Okay pa naman, chill pa, kaya ni Kyungsoo. May pahigop effect pa ang Kyungsoo, akala niya pro na siya after ilang minutes ng pagchupa sa matabang tite ni Jongin. 

  
  
  


Unti-unti ng bumibilis ang pagbayo ni Jongin sa bibig niya. Nahihirapan na din ng slight si Kyungsoo pero ayaw niyang tumigil si Jongin. Gusto niya na parang nabubulunan siya sa tite ni Jongin. Parang maduduwal siya kapag nasososbrahan sa pagpasok si Jongin at umaabot sa throat niya. 

  
  
  


“Kyungsoo tumingin ka lang sa akin” at tumingala si kyungsoo with his teary eyed and stretched lips. Sobrang dark ng tingin ni Jongin sa kaniya but not in a scary way, lalo siyang naeexcite dahil nakakagat sa labi si Jongin at dinig na dinig nito ang malalim na paghinga niya. Lalong bumibilis ang pagbayo ni Jongin at mas kumukunti ang hangin na pumpapasok sa ulo ni Kyungsoo. 

  
  
  


“Kyungsoo! Putangina! Lalabasan na ako!” yun ang huling nadinig ni Kyungsoo bago siya nakaramdam ng mainit na liquid sa bibig niya. Pagkatapos labasan ni Jongin ay siya naming takbo ni kyungsoo sa banyo. Alam niya ang golden rule na turo ni Baekhyun at Jongdae, **kung walang label, don’t subo.**

  
  
  


Habang na nagmumumog ay napansin ni Kyungsoo na hindi maalat ang tamod na natikman niya. Nagtaka siya pero binalewala nalang niya ito at bumalik sa kwarto. Nakita niya si Jongin agad pagbukas ng pinto ng banyo na nakangiti. 

  
  
  
“Mahaba pa ang gabi, Kyungsoo. We can still do more.”  
  


Gusto ni Kyungsoo ang nasa isip ng binata pero naalala niya ang totoong pinunta niya ditto. “ Jongin, paano yung machine problem natin?” tanong niya habang ang kamay ni Jongin ay pumapalupot sa bewang niya. “Bukas na yan, kayang kaya natin yan.” 

  
  
Tatango na sana si Kyungsoo ng biglang may businang malakas na nadinig nila.  
  
“Fuck! Bakit ngayon pa?!” iritang sabi ni Jongin. “I think my cousing is here. We need to reschedule this.”  
  
“This?” inulit ni Kyungoo na may bakas ng pagkalito sa boses.  
  
“This. The machine problem and this.” Sabay pisil sa pwet ng maliit na binata.  
  
May ipit na tunog na lumabas kay Kyungsoo at napayuko siya, “Okay. Uwi na din ako. Huminto naman na ang ulan.”  
  
“Alright. I’ll book you a ride.  
  
  
  
  
  


Paguwi niya sa bahay ay naligo agad ito nagskincare. Nadinig niya na tumunog ang phone niya. Ringtone for iMessage. At nakita niya ang pangalan ng binatang kasama niya maghapon. 

  
  
**Kim Jongin:**  
_I had a great time, Kyungsoo. See you on Monday._  
  
**Do Kyungsoo:**  
_See you._  
  
**Kim Jongin:**  
_Pagusapan natin kalian natin pwede ituloy. _  
  
At saktong may incoming group call sa group chat nilang magkakaibigan.  
  


“Kyungsoo!!! Bhie, musta machine problem niyo ng Kim Jongin?” sabi ni baekhyun na may facemask pa sa mukha. “Tapos nab a kayo? Patingin naman paano niyo ginawa, for reference lang.” palusot nito. 

  
  
“ Hindi pa kami tapos.” Mahinang sagot ni Kyungsoo habang nagfa-flashback ang mga ginawa nila kung bakit hindi pa sila tapos.  
  
“Ha?! Ganon ba kahirap talaga at di pa kayo tapos?” gulat na tanong ni Jongdae.  
  
“Hindi.”  
  
“Eh bakit di niyo pa natapos? Sa inyo pa naman kami kokopya.” Maktol ni Jongdae habang nagtotoothbrush sa kabilang linya at pahiyaw dahil malakas na tumutugtog ang Sana All ni Ivana Alawi sa background.  
  
“ Ano kasi…”  
  
“ANO?!” sabay na sabi ng mga BFF niya.  
  
  
  
“Chinupakosiyataposdumatingpinsanniya” sabay end call.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! Umabot ka sa dulo? Thank you!!! Please leave a comment!! Only constructive criticisms please!!! If gusto niyo ako sigawan sa twiiter gamitin ang hashtag na #KaisooReschedule para makita ko. Siguro susulat ako ng katuloy if may magandang response ang fic na ito.


End file.
